


Under The Stars

by DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Forever Fic Prompt Challenge, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hella loads of sexual tension, M/M, Road Trip, Sam and Jess are 17, Sam hides Cas' sleeping bag, Tents, camping trip, cas is forced to share with dean, everyone else is 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife/pseuds/DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt:<br/>Destiel are camping for the first time and discover the feelings they have for each other when forced to share a sleeping bag... Leads to their first kiss/sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a fic prompt challenge that I entered on the Destiel Forever Facebook page so I hope you all enjoy :)

They were all squeezed into Sam's car for the weekend. Yes Sam's car, as if they were taking the Impala camping, no way. Dean would've been super pissed if even a single spec of mud got on Baby. Plus, it wasn't exactly Impala terrain anyway. So there they were, all six of them crammed into Sammy's tiny car. Dean, Cas, Charlie, Gabriel, Jess and Sam obviously. They'd been driving for what felt like hours. Cas was practically sitting on Dean which despite them being extremely close best friends was a little awkward. Charlie and Gabriel were squashed next to them, Charlie in the middle grumbling because Gabriel was a seat hogger and she was already half sharing with Cas. Gabriel was too busy finishing off his 3rd candy bar since their journey started to really pay attention to her at the moment. Jess was in the front in the passenger seat. "Hey guys, come on stop fighting were not even half way there yet." Jess chided as she caught Gabriel red handed, elbowing Charlie in the arm. "Uhh he's insufferable." Charlie replied throwing her arms up in defeat as much as possible in the tight space. Sam just sighed and continued watching the road. This was going to be a long journey. ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sam was driving again after he'd swapped back with Jess. It was a bright and sunny day, so everyone was getting a bit irritable being stuck in the stuffy car, so they decided that it was a good idea to stop off at the next rest stop. Sam took a look in the rear view mirror seeing Gabriel sound asleep drooling down his seatbelt and Charlie so intent on playing on her Nintendo DS. After Sam glanced back to the road making sure he wouldn't crash, he peeked at Dean and Cas. Cas had fallen asleep also, his cheek using Dean's right shoulder as a pillow. What Sam didn't expect to see was Dean slinking his right arm down to brush against Cas' left arm and hand, leaving it there. Absently, looking out the window to his left as if what he was doing was normal. Dean also let his head fall onto Cas' gingerly. Dean would never admit this but he absolutely, most definitely had a smile on his face, even if it was the most subtle Sam had ever seen. They pulled into the rest stop about 20 minutes later and Charlie and Gabriel couldn't get out quick enough. Gabriel nearly fell out of the car half asleep after Charlie practically jumped over him to get out. The motionlessness of the car seemed to wake Castiel and slowly he began realising his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes abruptly flinching away when he felt the rumble of Dean's voice almost right next to his ear. "Good afternoon sleepyhead." "Dean. I-uhh sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." He replies through a sleep fogged voice. "Nahh it's ok, you were up late last night." "And who's fault is that hey Dean? Mister 'let's have a rematch on COD'. How are you able to stay awake right now?" Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know me Cas, four hours, that's all I need an I'm good." Dean answered as he unbuckled his seatbelt, grinning back at him. "Come on we should stretch our legs and I need pie." Once everyone had walked around for a bit, had toilet breaks and gotten whatever snacks that they wanted Dean, with cherry pie firmly in his hand and a fork in another stood next to Sam as they leaned against the car. The sun still beating down on them. Dean was so glad that he'd remembered his aviators. Sam on the other hand, hadn't been so lucky. "So," Sam started as Dean wrapped his lips around a fork full of pie. Dean was only able to manage a questioning 'umm?' Around his mouthful. "You and Cas looked very cosy before." A grin was splayed across Sam's face. "Well," He swallowed. "Yeah, we were all crammed into the back of this tiny car." He turned gesturing behind him with his thumb. "No Dean, I know what I saw. You were even smiling, don't even tr-" "I don't know what you're talking about." Dean interrupted. "Me and Cas are just really good friends." Dean looks up from his pie seeing Cas in the little shop heading out towards him, everyone else in tow. "Come on Sammy we gotta get going if we wanna make it before dark." Before Dean gets back into the car he throws the plastic container into the bin along with the plastic fork, leaving no time for Sam to reply. When Cas gets back into the car and practically sits on Dean again, they make eye contact and it's only moments but they feel like minutes. "You in Cas?" Gabriel asked, suddenly breaking their silence. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." Cas scooted up even closer to Dean so that Gabriel could sit in the middle and Charlie could get a break from being almost completely squished. Once everyone had their seat belts on, they set off again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When they finally arrived, after a gruelling two more hours, everyone was more than relieved. It would be an hour before it started to get dark so they decided to set up all the tents as quick as possible and get a good ol' fire going. Dean stretched out as he got out of the car again and threw his arms over his head stretching them too as he walked down towards the lake nearby. Dean still had his earphones in, so obviously he was oblivious when Sam shouted at him to 'not wonder off' and 'help us set up dammit!'. Cas was leaning against the car, tent poles laying across his arms as he looked out to the lake to where Dean was standing. That late evening summer air was starting to kick in and Cas found himself wishing him and Dean would always be together in some way. As best friends or maybe even... No. He wouldn't let himself think like that. He couldn't. It wasn't fair on Dean and it wasn't fair on himself but at the same time, he couldn't help himself, not even at the best of times. Sighing, he took one more lasting look at Dean before he went to actually help the others. Dean was wearing those tight black skinny jeans and that old tatty jacket that Cas had let him 'borrow' one day two years ago when he was at his and it had started to rain just as Dean was heading home. He still hadn't gotten it back yet. It was fine though, he really didn't mind, it looked better on Dean anyway. Sam really didn't miss a trick, especially when it came to Dean and Cas. He just knew them too well. Sometimes that wasn't always a good thing. He was just pulling out his and Jess' tent when he looked up and saw Cas, all starry eyed and swoon-y before he went over to help Charlie. Sam's attention was suddenly caught to Cas' sleeping bag that he'd dropped by the car. He got up and lazily jogged over to it. "Cas-" He cut himself off as if a lightbulb had just sprung out of the top of his head and lit up. "Yeah?" Cas asked, turning his head towards Sam with a tiny hint of a forced smile. "Oh err, never mind." Sam quickly replied, hiding the sleeping bag behind his back and returning the smile. He waited until Cas had gone back to his devices before going to the trunk of the car and hiding it under a pile of stuff that they wouldn't be needing for their trip, so no one would need to go near it. Sam knew in that instant that this trip was going to get very interesting.


	2. Fire Under The Moonlight

The tents were set up, the stars had come out and there was a full moon that lit up the lake making it glisten as if it was enchanted. The fire they'd made crackled and crickets could be heard faintly all around them. 

"...and they never found the body!" Charlie said with such enthusiasm, the biggest smile on her face.

"That wasn't even the slightest bit scary Charlie. I know one that's way better than that and you definitely won't sleep after it." A cheeky grin slowly growing on his face. 

"I think I've had enough scary story's for tonight. I'm off to bed. Sam?" Jess announced as she got up and reached out her hand for him to take. "You coming?"

"Yeah sure." He replied, jolting up off the log that was sat closest to the fire. 

"Aww come on Sam stay up for a bit longer." He pleaded only slightly, throwing his arms up in the air and letting them slap down onto his thighs a moment later. 

"Sorry Gabe, gotta go. Night guys." Sam and Jess smiled at everyone while Sam gave them a tired wave before entering their tent. 

"Charlie?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope I'm off to bed too it's late, we should all be in bed Gabe" She replied as she made her way to their tent. 

"N'awww im not even tired yet."

"It's all that sugar you consume." Dean remarks with a tiny snort. 

"I think that's partly why he consumes so much of it. So he can stay up late on a sugar rush." Cas chuckles. 

Cas and Dean are sat right next to each other on a different log situated by the fire. Cas has a small blanket draped around him because despite the fire and it being summer, there's still a cool breeze in the nighttime air. It's not helping much.

"What about you guys? You going off to bed now too?" 

"Yeah we will soon." Dean smiles sleepily as Gabe huffs and gets up to go to bed himself. 

Once everyone's safely in their tents Dean turns his head towards Cas, then up at the stars for a moment, then over back to Cas. 

"You ok Cas?" He asks gently. 

"Yeah Dean, I'm good." He smiles looking up at the stars. 

"Shall we head to bed then? I'm feeling kinda sleepy. Plus you're shivering" 

"I'm fine Dean" He replied trying not to let his teeth chatter as he spoke. 

"No your not. Come on let's go to bed."

Dean and Cas got into their PJ's while Cas tried desperately not to look at Dean's perfectly toned body. Not too much, not too little but just right. Dean and Cas had sleepovers at each other's houses all the time but Cas usually insisted in getting changed in the bathroom because he didn't know how well he could control himself around an almost naked Dean. It was gonna be even harder tonight considering Cas usually slept on the inflatable bed on the floor in Dean's room. 

"Hey where's your sleeping bag?" Dean suddenly interrupted as Cas was pulling on his PJ bottoms. It jolted him back to the present.

"Huh?" Was all that Cas could manage.

"Your sleeping bag." He lifted up his clothes and pillow checking for it. "It's not here."

"Oh... I know I definitely packed it." Cas replied confused as he helped Dean search for it. 

"Yeah well it's not here now. Looks like we'll have to share." Dean said so nonchalantly, smiling up at Cas as he settled up on his elbows.

"Uhh..." Cas just let that brew and click in his mind for a moment before he shot up in the tiny space, darting out of their tent. "It's ok I'll see if anyone else has seen it." 

"Okay?..." Was all Dean said in reply, a little confused at how Cas practically jumped out of the tent and away from him. 

"Charlie? Gabe? Have you guys seen my sleeping bag."

The zip to their tent shot open and Charlie's head popped out. 

"Shuush Gabe's asleep and you know how grumpy he'll be if you wake him up." She insisted, whispering. "I haven't seen your sleeping bag sorry Cas. Ask Sam an Jess, night" 

Cas let out a sigh. 'Right ok' he thought. 'If Sam and Jess haven't seen it I'll just have to suck it up'. He walked the short distance towards the other tent.

"Sam? Jess? You guys awake? I can't find my sleeping bag. You guy-" 

"Haven't seen it Cas," came Sam's voice in a whisper. "Sorry." 

'Dammit' he thought. Right ok he could do this. He let out a deep breath and headed back to Dean and his tent. 

When he unzipped the opening Dean was laying down inside his sleeping bag, hands under his head, his eyes closed and he had his headphones on. He looked so peaceful but he wasn't asleep. As soon as Cas entered and disturbed the atmosphere Dean's eyes opened questioningly. 

"You find it?" 

"No." He was finding it hard to look at him. He scratched the back of his neck and forced himself to look. "Is the offer still open?" 

Dean let out a chuckle, smiling again. He took off his headphones and put them in the corner of the tent. "Of course it is Cas. Here," he unzipped and slung part of it over in an invitation. "get in its cold."


	3. A Night of Firsts

Cas snuggled in but was so far away from Dean that he was only half covered with the sleeping bag. 

"Cas seriously, what are you doing?" 

"I'm sleeping Dean." He shot back with a deadpan tone, his eyes closed.

"Don't be ridiculous. You barely have any cover, get in here." Dean turned to his side to offer up more of of a space for Cas. 

Opening his eyes, Cas hesitantly shuffled towards him and pulled his arms close to his chest. He was finding it hard to breath and then Dean's left arm tucked around him and Cas stopped breathing completely. His eyes were wide.

"Jesus Cas, you're freezing." Dean pulled him even closer and Cas let out a sudden breath and gulped. 

"Sorry." He whispered. 

"Don't be silly. What's up with you tonight?" Dean moved again so they were face to face and placed his right hand on Cas' hip like he'd done it a thousand times before. It burned where Dean was touching him, despite feeling like the Antarctic. The intimacy of their proximity was insane and Cas didn't know how to deal with that. 

He took a deep breath. "Your warm." 

"Yeah and your like an ice cube" Dean giggled and absently stroked slightly above Cas' hip with his thumb. 

"I like it." 

"I like being warm too"

'Come on Cas' He thought to himself. 'You might not get a chance like this again, you can do this'. 

Dean had closed his eyes again but they opened as soon as Cas got his attention.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I put my arm around you?" He gulped again. 

"Errr, sure." He gave him a warm smile and moved his arm, giving Cas access all the while never taking his hand off of his hip. Once they were settled again, Dean brought his other, somewhat free arm up and started playing with Cas' hair, running his fingers through the dark strands. The rest of that arm Cas was now using as a pillow. 

They were impossibly close right now and Cas breathed in and out slowly, deeply. Dean was staring at him and Cas was staring back. Cas was sure Dean's gaze lowered. He was looking at Cas's lips and holy shit. Dean's tongue darted out to wet his lips. His eyes shot up to Cas that was watching so intently, his hand clenched in a fist full of Dean's Batman Pyjama shirt. Cas closed his eyes. Dean was so damn close, he had an arm around him and it was all too much, his fingers playing with his hair which honestly felt so nice. He chanced another look, opening his eyes. Dean had moved even closer. When had that even happened? 

Suddenly, there were lips on his and for the first time in hours, he relaxed. He was kissing Dean and oh my god how did this happen? Dean had definitely initiated and Dean's tongue licked at Cas's parted lips in silent invitation. Cas complied quickly letting out a slight moan. 

Dean's right hand moved from Cas hip and shot up to the side of his head, just under his ear. It was as if Dean didn't want Cas to brake apart. 

Cas was becoming hard and fast. He needed friction, wanted it and now but just as he was about to do something about it, Dean beat him to it. 

Dean moved his own erection against Cas' leg and that was all Cas needed to make his own move. He rolled himself over Dean so that he was on top of him. They didn't even brake their kiss, like it was effortless and he grind down, his cock brushing over Dean's. Cas' hands were now cupping each side of his face and he couldn't get enough. Dean's hands were on his hips and firmly on his ass as he thrust up against Cas. 

Dean grabbed him tight and rolled Cas back so that Dean was now on top and he broke away from Cas lips. Cas gave out a whine at the loss but they both panted for air and Cas had a faint adorable smile growing on his face but Dean looked desperate and just stared at Cas like his life depended on it and Cas' expression changed and the smile faded slowly.

"I love you." Dean panted and Cas' breath caught in his throat. "And I think I always have."

Cas gasped and brought Dean down with a hand at the back of his head to crash their lips together again but it was only brief before Cas pulled away to speak. 

"I love you too." He smiled like that was the best news of his whole life and then they were grinding their hips together again.

"Too many clothes." Dean exclaimed, beginning to pull his pants down and Cas followed suit quickly after. 

With their pants discarded at the other end of the tent Dean gently thrust their cocks together again and dear lord the flesh on flesh friction was amazing, made better by the beads of pre-cum now running down each length. 

"Dean... I c-can't, nnnngg... It's too much" He was digging his nails into the flesh of Dean's ass and he wasn't gonna last much longer.

"It's ok Cas... I'm close too." Dean thrust down again and that's all it took and Cas was coming all over them. That was what sent Dean over the edge and with a few more thrusts against a sated Cas, he was coming too. 

With a intake and outtake of breath, Dean rolled off Cas and took his now dirty with cum t-shirt off and used the back to wipe away the mess on themselves. Cas also took his shirt off and snuggled next to Dean after he was done, revelling in the remaining afterglow. 

"Wow" Dean said breaking the silence. 

"Umm" Was all all Cas could manage, tiredness and the need to sleep catching up with him. 

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms that night with smiles on their faces. That was definitely an interesting night indeed.


End file.
